Onychophagie
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [Défi petites manies]. Le Grand Juge suprême a un tic, une sale manie. Cela a le don de rendre fou son procureur, vraiment fou…


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cet OS est un défi lancé par **Aeter** sur les manies diverses et variées que peuvent avoir nos chers chevaliers ou spectres.

Il n'y avait pas de limite de mots, ni de genre imposé.

Personnage imposé : **Minos** donné par **Sheraz** (merci !).

Nous devions donner notre liste de personnages favoris à l'une d'entre nous pour qu'elle en tire un au sort.

Participantes : Lounacat, Lorientad, Aeter, Baka, Zexy D Heart.

Genre choisi : Humour.

Autre intervenant : Rune.

Rating : K.

Bonne lecture, je vous laisse découvrir la petite manie de messire Griffon…

Perigrin.

* * *

><p>OoOo0oOoO<p>

**Onychophagie**

OoOo0oOoO

* * *

><p>Il régnait un silence de mort dans le tribunal ce jour, comme tous les autres interminables jours de ces cents derniers siècles écoulés. Les choses suivaient leurs cours, simplement, tranquillement. Aujourd'hui il n'y eut pas beaucoup d'âmes à juger, à croire que sur la Terre, les humains faisaient une trêve avec la Grande Faucheuse, limite l'ennui prenait place en ces lieux… Limite…<p>

Rune relisait ses conclusions de fin de journée quand il fut interrompu par des bruits récurrents, insupportables qui mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il n'osait tourner sa tête, de toute façon il savait pertinemment d'où ils provenaient… Ou plutôt qui en était la cause…

Tac, tac, tac.

Les yeux rivés sur le parchemin, le Balrog tenta de ne pas prêter attention à cette gêne.

Tac, tac, tac.

Il respira plus posément en se concentrant sur son expiration.

Tac, tac, tac.

Rune ouvrit la bouche et riboula des yeux, vaincu par son agacement, seulement il ne dit mot et reprit sa lecture.

Tac, tac, tac.

Cette fois-ci il ne put contenir son irritation, de colère il posa le parchemin sur la table et souffla bruyamment. Personne ne lui répondit.

Tac, tac, tac.

— Seigneur Minos ! s'écria le procureur de façon excessive.

Il tourna sa tête pour accompagner ses paroles.

* * *

><p>Le juge se rongeait les ongles sans faire de cas de l'interpellation de son subordonné, penché sur un parchemin lui aussi. En même temps qu'il travaillait, il avait son index dans la bouche, entrain de grignoter son phanère. C'est qu'il y allait de bon cœur le bougre !<p>

Sa bouche mimait de petits suçotements comme les bébés qui tétaient le sein de leur mère. Quelques fois il penchait sa tête à gauche pour améliorer sa prise, puis à droite pour trouver un autre angle d'attaque. Ses dents buttaient de temps à autre contre l'ongle, ce qui provoquait un bruit plus sec, plus net – et plus énervant par la même occasion. Et rebelote, Minos reprenait son addiction comme si de rien n'était tout en étudiant ses documents. A vrai dire, il ne devait pas se rendre compte que sa manie était on ne peut plus exaspérante et surtout rebutante.

L'étoile céleste du Talent resta figée la bouche ouverte, en contemplant cet affreux spectacle. De surcroît, il était ignoré royalement par sa gracieuseté. Un bout récalcitrant se coinça entre les dents du juge, il tira dessus pour le détacher. Au moment de cet acte, Rune pencha sa tête en arrière en plissant ses yeux de dégoût, avec une petite moue pincée qui lui allait à ravir. Le seigneur de ce tribunal aspira de l'air entre ses dents pour faire partir le bout encombrant.

— Seigneur Minos je vous en prie ! s'exprima hardiment Rune.

— Qu'il y-a-t'il je te prie ? demanda hébété le juge en tournant sa tête.

— Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du vacarme que vous faites ?

— Moi ? Je… Je ne te permets pas ! De quoi parles-tu au juste ?

Le spectre reprit sa mine inébranlable mais son regard dérivait de la main de son supérieur à sa bouche.

— Vous vous rongez les ongles c'est tout simplement horripilant.

— Non jamais !

— Mais si, vous étiez entrain de vous curer les ongles ! Pensez un peu aux gens qui sont autour de vous, le spectacle n'est pas ragoûtant.

Minos papillonna des yeux à travers sa frange, passablement énervé d'être mis en porte-à-faux par son procureur.

— Je te dis que non, j'ai toujours raison. Cela suffit, la discussion est close. Et puis d'abord, en quoi cela te gênerait-il dis-moi ?

— Vous reconnaissez donc, que votre manie n'a rien de saine messire ? interrogea le taureau de feu d'un ton assuré.

Le juge souffla, reporta son attention sur son travail et tapota ses papiers pour les mettre en ordre. Comme si de rien n'était il poursuivit sa lecture. Seulement il sentait sur lui la désapprobation de Rune qui ne le lâchait pas de ses quartzs. Ils brillaient d'une lueur étrange, une sorte de défi conjugué à de la perspicacité. Enfin, Minos ne savait pas vraiment l'expliquer. Il fit mine de rien pendant quelques minutes. Sa mauvaise foi légendaire surnageait à l'orée de son orgueil, jamais il n'abdiquerait et jamais il n'admettrait qu'il était en tort – même s'il ne pouvait contester.

Minos allait de-ci, de-là en prenant un parchemin pour le ranger à côté d'un autre. Annotait quelques détails, déplaçait les objets de son bureau sous le regard acéré de son procureur qui le passait au scanner, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements.

* * *

><p>La tension montait avec la gêne, l'intransigeant juge ne pouvait effectuer un mouvement sans être surveiller. Il se tortillait sur sa chaise pour marquer son inconfort, passait sa main sur son visage, mordillait son doigt comme s'il réfléchissait… Tout ce manège pour résister à l'envie irrépressible de se ronger les ongles !<p>

Bordel d'Hadès ! Si on était plus chez soi à son tribunal où l'était-on ?

Les fourmillements s'étendaient partout dans les muscles du Griffon, bon sang de bonsoir il en avait envie !

Envie, envie, envie !

Son pouce dérapa dans sa bouche et crack ! L'ongle gicla par terre.

— Ah ! s'exclama Rune qui n'attendait qu'un seul faux pas, en désignant son supérieur du doigt. Là vous ne pouvez nier sire Minos ! Je vous ai pris sur le vif.

— Non tu dis des sottises, tu te perds dans tes élucubrations.

— Je sais ce que je dis, je vous observais. C'est tout simplement immonde, je vous en prie, retenez-vous.

— Mais Rune voyons ! Je fais ce que je veux encore, je suis le juge ici. Reprends tes tâches veux-tu.

— Pour quelle raison messire ? Vous en avez honte ? Ca se soigne vous savez…

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour du noble Griffon d'être en tantinet énervé. Sans le vouloir, son cosmos s'embrasa en un instant, ce qui en temps normal calmait tout le monde. Mais pas son assistant. Non. Depuis le temps qu'il était au service du marionnettiste il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, essuyé d'innombrables colères et reproches, alors ce n'était pas une petite crise d'autorité qui allait l'impressionner.

Toujours en scrutant son supérieur, Rune gardait son assurance froide. L'emportement de Minos s'estompa avec le silence de ce dernier. Comment provoquer une dispute si votre interlocuteur ne réplique pas ? Le Griffon ne trouva rien à répondre, il se contenta de reprendre sa tâche.

Le reste de la fin de journée se déroula dans un mutisme absolu de la part des deux individus.

* * *

><p>Une fois dans ses appartements privés, Rune ressassait la manie de son buté de juge. Il était d'une mauvaise foi sans borne ! Outre le fait que ce toc agaçait notre procureur, cela détruisait un peu l'image parfaite de Minos roi de la condescendance. Il pouvait parader dans son habit de magistrat ou dans son surplis étincelant ! Elle était belle la face cachée !<p>

Bref, Rune réfléchissait à un moyen de mettre un terme à ce grignotage intempestif – surtout écœurant.

Le lendemain après la pause déjeuner, le spectre du Balrog reprit sa fonction auprès de sire Minos qui discutait de manière animée avec ses frères. Ils discouraient de chose sans importance, seulement le ton montait. Rhadamanthe et Eaque regagnèrent leurs tribunaux et Minos s'assit à son bureau. Bien entendu il avait l'air énervé… Et qui disait énervé, induisait que dans quelques minutes il allait reprendre sa manie insupportable !

Du coin de l'œil, Rune l'examinait, redoutant le pire…

Et le pire vint. Minos porta à sa bouche son doigt pour mâchouiller allègrement son ongle, enfin le restant plutôt. Les bruits croquants recommencèrent et là Rune faillit renverser son propre bureau. Il en fallait vraiment pour le mettre hors contrôle mais là, la coupe était pleine. Surtout que le juge ne reconnaissait pas s'adonner à ce genre de pratique. Tout en gardant la maîtrise de ses émotions, Rune se leva calmement pour se diriger de l'autre côté vers Minos. Il se planta à sa gauche et attendit.

Attendit qu'il ne daigne relever les yeux en sa direction. Comme le juge ne le fit pas, le procureur posa un objet assez fortement sur la table.

— Quelle est cette chose Rune ? interrogea sa majesté croustillante.

— Ceci est un flacon de vernis à ongle messire Minos.

— Pour quelle raison tu me mets _ça_ devant moi ?

Le ton du juge se durcit.

— Pour que vous arrêtiez enfin de me casser les oreilles et surtout les pieds avec votre sale manie.

— Mais… Mais… Que…

— Que rien du tout, tenez, mettez ça sur vos ongles, dit le Balrog en avançant le flacon devant son supérieur.

— Je ne suis pas une femme Rune ! Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à porter du vernis à ongle. Tu dérailles complètement !

— Je l'ai emprunté à dame Pandore, il est incolore rassurez-vous, personne ne saura que vous en portez. Seulement il est amer, dès que vous essayerez de manger vos ongles, le goût vous écœurera.

— Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir je te prie ?

— Pour ma tranquillité d'esprit messire… répondit Rune d'une voix sourde.

Minos scruta intensément son subordonné dans les yeux, l'éclat meurtrier qu'il vit passer dans les prunelles aconits ne le rassura aucunement. Il prit le flacon pour le mettre dans sa poche à l'abri des regards. Satisfait, l'étoile céleste du Talent retourna à son poste content d'avoir eut le dernier mot. Le juge quant à lui ne pipa mot pour le reste de la matinée en se faisant oublier, personne n'avait jamais assisté à une colère de Rune, sauf lui, il ne souhaitait pas réitérer l'expérience.

**FIN**


End file.
